


To a Face Like That

by Writingreadingfic



Category: Jjk - Fandom, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingreadingfic/pseuds/Writingreadingfic
Summary: After a work trip takes Gojo Satoru away from you for weeks, he comes back with a proposition that includes his coworker Nanami Kento.It's safe to say you're more than interested in his offer.
Relationships: Gojo Satoru/Nanami Kento, Gojo Satoru/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> If you're below the age of 18 please turn back now! 
> 
> I refer to Gojo and Nanami almost exclusively by their first names, Satoru and Kento, throughout this fic, just fyi!

The orange hue of the sunset casts a pleasant warmth on your skin as you make your way up the grey stone steps of the pathway. The last of the summer blooms clinging to their stems as a breeze rolls by. Anticipation flutters in your stomach as each step brings you closer to the front door. It’s been three weeks since you had seen Satoru, yet another one of his “business excursions” that he maneuvered his way around explaining. Although, it seemed like there was some headway made in cracking that shell before he left this last time.

~

“I’ll be heading up to Sapporo next week, just in case you miss me.” Satoru said playfully, zipping up his pants.

“For?” You inquired, in spite of knowing you would receive another vague response.

“Oh, just a little business trip.” He rummaged around the mess of clothes and sheets for his slouchy blue long sleeve. “I’ve convinced my coworker to come with me this time, it should be fun.” He said, gleaming.

“Exciting,” You said sarcastically. “Can I know this coworker’s name?”

He paused for a moment, rubbing a smudge off the oval shaped lens of his sunglasses. You tried to study his expression as he inspected the lens before putting them on, his ice blue eyes peeking out from the side of the black frames.

“Nanami. Nanami Kento.”

You raised your eyebrows at the disclosure of a name, it had been the only real solid piece of information he gave to you about what he did for a living, which took him away from Tokyo more often than you cared for.

“Will you tell me what ‘fun’ you and Nanami will get into?” You asked, hoping you could keep the ball rolling, but it was no use.

“Oh, I’d only bore you,” Satoru said, putting one hand on the edge of the bed to balance as he hovered over you. “And that, I refuse to do.”

~

Lightly tapping your knuckle on the door, you can hear two low voices coming from inside, prompting a sudden twist of anxiety in your stomach. Despite his proposition to sleep with each other exclusively two short months ago, you were acutely aware of his reputation as a playboy, and there was still a nagging part of you that questioned if or how long it could last. Plus, it wouldn’t be the first time Satoru had accidentally double booked himself, as you recall the nervous laughter on the other end of the phone this passed March, explaining he thought he told you to come to his apartment at nine, not six. It wasn’t like you didn’t have others yourself, but the sting of knowing he was in someone else's bed was difficult to ignore.

The noise quells at the knock and footsteps make their way over. You quickly straighten your shirt and adjust the strap of your overnight bag before the door swings open to reveal Satoru, wearing a loose black tee and sunglasses. The contrast of his white hair against the dark color makes it shine even brighter.

“There’s my girl.” Satoru says with a familiar smile, his voice already beginning to make you melt.

Those intrusive thoughts vanish from your head. Three weeks had been too long.

He quickly glances over his shoulder before cupping your face in one hand, bringing you into a sweet kiss. His rosey lips seem softer than you remember and you can't help but smile against them as a warmth washes over you.

He suddenly pulls away, dropping his hand from your cheek. You knit your eyebrows together, prompting him to grin at your disappointed expression.

“Listen, I’ve got a pissed off coworker in my living room,” He explains, scratching the back of his neck.

You recall the other voice you had heard.

“The one you told me about?” You ask. “Nanami, right?”

Satoru nods, “Ah, so you remember.”

You roll your eyes, “Yes, I remembered the one real thing you’ve ever told me about your job, Satoru.”

He grabs your hand, rubbing your knuckles with his thumb.

“Don’t be like that,” He says, “Play nice.”

You couldn’t keep the smile from creeping back on your face, “Impossible.”

The exchange was interrupted by a man’s irritated voice that comes sailing over from the living room.

“Gojo, I’m not staying past six.”

“But I just put on water for tea!” Satoru replies, taking you by the hand into the house.

You giggle and try to read if Satoru is being sincere or fucking with Nanami. It was probably both.

Upon entering the living room your greeted by a man seated on Satoru’s sleek black leather couch with his legs crossed and his hands folded in his lap. Not a day over twenty-seven, his meticulously styled blonde hair framed a handsome, angular face with green tinted, silver-rimmed spectacles obstructing his eyes from view. The tan, tailored suit he wore suggested he worked in Marunouchi at some consulting firm, but finding out Saturo worked as a financial consultant would be more shocking than if he admitted he was a spy for the government.

Nanami looks up from his hands and meets your eyes, revealing the slightest hint of brown behind the lenses. You greet him with a soft smile as Satoru introduces you, hoping to disarm his irritability.

As you regard him you can’t help but admire the sharp angles of his jaw and cheekbones, the wonder of if he had speckles of amber in his eyes. Was being devastatingly attractive a requirement for the job?

Caught up in your thoughts, you don’t notice Satoru’s eyes dart between you and Nanami, a smirk forming on his face.

Nanami tears his focus from you back to Satoru.

“I can see why you put those on now,” Nanami says dryly, although you couldn’t figure out what Nanami was referring to.

Then you smile at Satoru.

“Were you wearing a suit too?” You ask amused, thinking he had changed out of his work clothes.

The image of him in a well-fitted suit like Nanami’s was something you hadn’t imagined before, but something you wanted to see given the opportunity.

Saturo gave a short laugh.

“No, not exactly.” He says, then as if reading your mind asks,“Why? Is that something you’d like to see?”

“I’m glad to see this meeting is your priority.” Nanami interrupts, fidgeting with his tie as his eyes dart around the room, avoiding the both of you.

The smile falls from your face and you grab your arm awkwardly, looking at Satoru for reassurance, who’s expression hadn’t shifted from it’s cocky grin.

“Well, I hadn’t anticipated a lecture,” He says. “I thought you wanted to spend quality time, maybe ponder life's greatest mysteries together, have a cup of tea.”

Out of the corner of your eye you swear you see Satoru wink at Nanami, or maybe the light from the sunset was playing tricks on you.

Nanami stares back at him for a moment, then uncrosses his legs and leans forward in his seat, looking like he’s about to get up. He pushes back his jacket sleeve to look at his silver wristwatch.

“It’s six,” Nanami says, he stands up and buttons his suit jacket. He has a tall stature, only slightly shorter than Satoru. “This conversation can be continued Monday.”

Satoru shifts his weight onto his right foot and tilts his head as he gazes at Nanami.

“I’ll prepare myself for the tongue lashing.” Satoru says, a certain playfulness in his tone you were familiar with.

Nanami shoots him an incredulous look, “To think that you’re a year my senior.”

With that he walks to the door and places his hand on the knob, hesitates, then turns to you.

“It was a pleasure.” He says earnestly, his gaze holding yours intently.

“No, Nanami,” You say, feeling a little heat in your cheeks, “the pleasure was all mine.”

“Please, call me Kento.”

With that you feel Satoru come up behind you, snaking his arm around your waist, resting his chin on the top of your head as he looks at Kento with amusement dancing on his face.

The way he held you physically felt protective, but there was a tangible air of provocativity as the three of you stood in the moment of farewell.

“Gojo.” Nanami says, giving his head a curt nod.

“Kent-oh.” Satoru responds, countering his coolness with intimate familiarity.

Nanami hesitates again, then closes the door behind him, leaving you and Satoru alone together.

You turn your head to look at Satoru as he watches Kento walk down the path through the window.

You notice there’s music softly playing that wasn’t when you arrived. You try to remember when Satoru went to turn it on, thinking he’d been by your side the whole time.

“When did you- Nevermind.” You shake your head and open your mouth to speak, curious about that little exchange the two men just had, before Satoru interrupts.

“Why don’t we put your bag in my room, hm?” He says, leaning down to kiss your neck as his arms pull you flush against his torso. Your stomach flutters.

“Oh, so you make tea for Kento but not for me?” You pout.

Even though every part of your being wanted to follow him into his room, you wanted to make him wait just a little longer. 

“Don’t you wanna catch up?”

Satoru gives a small groan of disappointment and drags his feet over to the couch Nanami had been sitting on and plops down, dropping your bag next to him and extending one leg out in front of him. He rests his elbows on the arm of the chair and tilts his head into his hand.

You want to march right over and straddle him, but you hold your composure, walking to the chair across from him and sit down, legs crossed.

“So,” You ask. “Is everyone at your job pretty like you?”

A light laugh escapes Satoru’s lips. “I’d say Kento’s a close second to me.”

You laugh softly, his ego was as unchecked as ever, “Narcissus.”

“Tell me you know it’s not the truth, I dare you.”

“I wasn't arguing.”

Satoru was rarely not the most beautiful person in the room and he knew it.

There was a moment of silence between the two of you, only the sound of a ticking clock fills the space.

“I want to ask you something.” He says, a coy look forming on his face.

You raise your eyebrow in curiosity, “Ask away.”

He shifts a little, “It’s more of a proposition, actually.”

“Oh?” You say, waiting for him to continue.

“Remember those times when you said,” He breaks into a mischievous smile, yet attempts to keep himself measured, “‘If only there were two of you’, like the night before I left?”

He pauses for a moment, waiting for an objection that doesn’t come.

“Well, I was thinking the past couple weeks while I was away that… maybe there could be. So I want to know, would you want that? Someone else there.”

You give a little laugh. You had said it, and although it was a joke, there had been a note of truth in the statement. It wasn’t like you hadn’t thought about what it would be like to have sex with more than one partner at the same time, even before you started seeing Satoru. There was even once where you had come close to a threesome on a night out before you decided against pursuing it. But this wasn’t a proposition coming from a couple you met at a bar, this was Satoru, a man you trusted and who never failed to please you, leaving you aching for more. Besides, you were after all a believer in the ‘don’t knock it if you haven’t tried it’ philosophy, and it goes without saying so was Satoru.

“Yes, I do remember,” You say, “But before I give an answer, who do you have in mind?”

Satoru rocks his stretched out leg side to side, the coyness lingering on his face.

“I'll give you a hint,” He says, trying to subdue his devious smile, "You just met him."

“Oh,” You say, pleasantly surprised.

The thought of Kento together with the both of you made your heart skip, and you became more enthused about the proposition.

“Then, yes- if he’s interested too, obviously. Is he?”

Satoru laughs as the wareyness you held crumbles away at the mention of Nanami.

“Hm, I’m gonna say yes,” He says, lifting his head out of his palm, “If I’m still reading him right, he’d be more than willing. ”

You raise your brow at the implication that this is something Satoru has had to navigate with Kento before.

“Still?” You ask, “So you’ve done this with him before?”

You’d be lying to yourself if you didn’t feel sour that this wasn’t the first time he orchestrated this, and with the same person, albeit you weren’t surprised.

Satoru bites his bottom lip for a moment then lets it go, “Not this exactly…” he trails off, “We’ve, uh, slept together before. A handful of times.”

That sour feeling dissipates at the thought of Satoru and Kento together.

 _I should be jealous, right?_ You ask yourself at the revelation that you just unwittingly met someone Satoru had slept with. But you couldn’t resist imagining them together, and even better, imagining yourself in between them.

Satoru sits quietly as he anticipates your reaction.

“I’m a little surprised,” You say, “He didn’t seem like your biggest fan just now.”

“Well,” Satoru grins. “He was always at his best when he wanted to wring my fucking neck.”

Your head runs wild at that comment, and you feel your face getting warm. Greedy desires bloomed from the seeds Satoru had planted.

Your eyes trail down Satoru’s jaw, neck, collarbone, chest to his waist then back up to his sunglasses-clad face. The black tint hid his eyes from view, but you could feel his gaze burrowing into you.

“What are you still doing all the way over there?” He asks, sitting up from his slouched position, his lap beckoning you.

Uncrossing your legs you push yourself out of the chair, slowly making your way over to Satoru. You stop in front of him, brushing your legs against his. Looking down at him as he stares up at you, you place a leg on either side of him, straddling his lap. Satoru touches his hands to your waist.

You gingerly grasp the frames of the sunglasses balanced on the bridge of his nose between your fingers and pull them off, setting them on the side table next to you. Snow white lashes encase bright, ice blue eyes that meet yours. Your hands fall to his chest as you admire him.

“Hi.” You say coyly.

Moving his hand to the small of your back Satoru pushes you closer to him.

“Hi.” He replies, brushing his nose against yours. He looks down at your lips then back up to your eyes.

You move a hand from his chest to the back of his neck, his skin smooth and warm. Your stomach flutters at the closeness, at the touch you had lost the past few weeks. Only a few millimeters separated your lips from his, the anticipation making your heart pound.

“Kiss me.” His voice is soft, yet full of lust.

Closing the gap between you and him, you sigh into a kiss. His lips are velvety moving against yours, it feels almost hypnotic.

His breath was cool and minty, you could tell Satoru had brushed right before you arrived, probably while receiving his lecture from Nanami, which most likely infuriated him further.

The kiss becomes more fervent as his tongue slips into your mouth and your hips instinctually begin to move back and forth against him, he smiles against your lips in satisfaction, letting out a low groan.

You feel him getting hard and you whimper, you want him inside you.

He goes to nibble on your ear, prompting you to let out a small giggle, making him grin at the sound. He moves his lips down your neck before stopping at the collar of your shirt.

“You want me to take this off?” You ask as Satoru leans back, placing his hands on your thighs.

“Yeah,” He nods his head a little as he looks over your chest, “I do.”

You reach for the hem of your shirt and lift it up over your head, tossing it to the side. Satoru instantly reaches to undo the clasp of your bra, which he does quicker than you could, pulling it off you and throwing it with your discarded shirt.

His eyes look over your bare chest as he slowly moves his tongue along his bottom lip. His eyes flicker up to yours for a moment, “Why don’t you get on your back for me?” He says, his eyes gesture to the empty space on the couch.

You nod, dismounting him then laying back on the couch, your head resting on a throw pillow.

He stands, his pants tent making you bite your lip.

Your eyes are averted as he reaches for the back of the collar of his tee, pulling off his shirt to reveal his lean, muscular torso. His ivory skin had gained a glow from the summer sun, making his body seem more defined.

He watches your eyes travel his torso, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

Instead of immediately getting on top of you, he stayed where he stood. You look up at him.

“C’mon now… Show me you want it.”

You extend your hand and hook your fingers into the waist of his pants, encouraging him forward, “Please, baby.”

You look up at him doe-eyed, the way he likes, “Please.”

He obliges, spreading your legs apart as he leans down, his lips touching yours for a moment before he kisses down your chest to your nipple, his tongue moves in small circles as the hand he had gripping your thigh moved to message your other breast.

You let out a soft moan as he begins to suck, his teeth grazing you, your hand gripping his snowy hair.

He looks up at you as he continues, moving to your other nipple. As usual, he wanted to watch your face as he pleasured you, to see every sound you made escape your lips.

You could feel your arousal soaking through your underwear.

He pushes himself up and kneels back, a little awkwardly since the couch didn’t give his tall frame very ample room, and reaches for the waistband of your sweatpants. You lift your hips up and he pulls them off and tosses them to the floor.

Eagerly, you slide your body up into a reclined position, making more room for him.

“Is it comfortable?”

“I think I’ll live.”

He shifts his body down in between your thighs.

Smirking at the sight of the wetness that’s created a dark spot on your underwear, he strokes his middle finger down and up over it, making you flinch at the sensation. He kisses the inside of your thigh as he continues the slow movements, looking up at you with heavily hooded eyes.

You feel a bit of wetness running down in between your legs.

“More, Satoru.” Your hips bucking against his finger, chasing more intensity.

“You in a rush or something?” He says, using his free hand to hold your hips still.

You bite your lip,“God, you’re such a tease.”

He chuckles at your frustration before removing his finger and kissing his lips against your covered clitoris.

“Don’t lie,” He says, kissing it again, “You fucking love it.”

You sigh as you feel your underwear being pushed to the side. He gives your naked clit another soft kiss. He opens his mouth and touches his tongue against your bare heat, moving it circular motions.

You lay your head back on the armrest and close your eyes, letting out a hum of pleasure. Satoru knew your body so well and you would have laid like this for hours if you didn’t want him to fuck you so bad. Maybe tomorrow morning. You’re sure he would gladly agree, you know how much he gets off on making you squirm and moan.

You’re snapped out of your reverie by the loss of his tongue against you.

“No, please,” You meet his gaze, “Don’t stop.”

“Then look at me.” His husky tone sends chills up your spine.

Your body tenses a little as he slides one finger, then a second into you. He moves them back and forth steadily and returns his tongue to your clit, making you moan.

He speeds up the pace of his fingers and begins to suck on your clit, you arch your back in pleasure as your breath quickens. You can feel yourself getting close.

“Plea- Don’t stop, don’t st…” You say, gasping for air and grabbing onto the edge of the couch.

Satoru groans as he sucks, the vibrations of the throaty noise make your eyes roll back into your head. You feel yourself tightening around his fingers and your legs tremble as the waves of pleasure radiate throughout your body. The only thing leaving your lips is his name as you ride out your orgasm.

Satoru pulls out his fingers and puts them in his mouth, licking them clean.

His eyes meet yours, “I missed the way you taste.”

He moves his body forward, his lips glistening, and kisses your lips then your cheek.

“Did you miss my mouth on your pussy?” He asks, grazing his teeth on your earlobe.

“Yes,” You say, still a little breathless, “Your boss should be fired for taking you away from me for so long.”

He let out a deep chuckle, “Yeah, they should be." He kisses your neck, "I want to fuck you whenever I want." 

He continues to hungrily kiss your neck, and you feel the bulge of his cock against your thigh. You rock your hips against it, making him hum.

“We should go to your room.” You suggest, thinking of the california king bed donned in silk sheets that awaited you.

“Or I could just fuck you right here on the floor.” 

He gives your thigh a smack and grabs hold of it as he grinds into you. 

“It’s always anywhere but that big ass bed for you.”

Satoru grins.

“Okay, you win,” He relents, swiftly taking you in his arms and standing up. "My bed it is." 

The way he holds you makes you feel like a feather. You wrap your legs around his waist and borrow your face into the crook of his neck, giving him lustful kisses as he carries you to his bedroom.

Your back hits the mattress and you let out a surprised squeal at the impact. The soft comforter welcomes your body.

Satoru quickly unzips his pants and kicks them to the side, his hard-on pressing against the fabric of his boxer-briefs.

He climbs on top of you and you welcome the weight of his body with a deep kiss. His hand gripping your thigh, he rocks his hips, his hard cock rubbing against your pussy. 

You feel yourself getting even wetter than before, yearning for him to be inside you.

“Fuck me.” You mumble against his lips.

“Mmm,” He murmurs before breaking the kiss, “You said something?”

That cocky expression plastered on his face again.

Beg for it, plead for it, tell him how much you need it. Stroke his ego.

He rolls over onto his back so you’re straddling him, propping himself up against the plush pillows. You kiss his mouth, along his jaw to his ear.

“Please, fuck me.” You whisper, as sultry as possible. “I missed you so much, stop teasing me like this. Please.”

You kiss his neck as you grab his hand, taking it from your thigh to your heat, showing him how wet you are.

He lets out a pleased hum, it was the kind of desperation for him he wanted to feel, as well as hear. 

He rubs your clit eliciting a soft moan from you, "Baby..." 

Satoru pulls his hand from your grasp and goes for his waistband, you smile and before he can hook his thumb into them you pull them off yourself, his cock springs free.

"So bossy today." Satoru comments, enjoying your unbridled desire for him.

You give him a smile before you climb back on top of him and take the base of his cock in your hand, placing it at your opening.

Satoru grips your waist with both his hands as you slowly sit down on his dick, a whimper escaping your lips as he lets out a heavy sigh. The pent up sexual frustration built up the past three weeks dissipating in you both as you slide down on him. 

His eyes take in your body as you adjust yourself to his size. 

He snaps his gaze up to yours as you begin to slide up, then push back down. He softly groans as he guides you up and down on his cock, creating a smooth rhythm.

You lean in and kiss his lips, moaning and whimpering every time he pushes you back down.

“You’re so fucking pretty.” He says, his voice breathy. 

He takes a hand off your hip and smacks his palm to your ass, the impact isn’t hard but it still makes your breath hitch, then you moan. 

“More?” He asks. 

“Yes, harder, please.” Your voice begging.

He draws back his hand and slaps harder, making you gasp again, and again, and again. The area where his hand struck growing more and more tender, the sting of the impact intertwining with the pleasure you're receiving as he thrusts into you. You clutch onto his shoulder, your nails digging into his porcelain skin. 

He draws you into a kiss, and you feel his fingers trail their way to your asshole, slick from your arousal. He draws circles around your opening with his middle finger, making you shiver. 

“Can I?”

“Mhm.” You nod, knowing what he’s asking to do, giving his jaw a kiss.

He slides his finger in, and you sigh as you try to relax your muscles.

When you do, he slides another finger inside your ass, and you whine a little at the feeling of being stretched.

“Does it feel good?” He asks, glancing back and forth between the sight of his fingers in your ass and your face. 

“Yeah,” You practically moan, “I like it.” 

“You're such a good girl." He says in your ear, smacking your ass. 

He holds your body still as he begins to move his hips up into you, his fingers moving deeper into your ass. You moan louder as he quickens his pace, his skin making an audible sound against yours.

You move a hand down to rub your clit. You can feel your climax building every time Satoru thrusts into your pussy, his fingers moving in and out of your ass. The stimulation becoming overwhelming, and your breathing becomes more shallow.

“You’re gonna… Make me come again, S-Satoru.” You say, digging your nails into his arm.

He groans with pleasure when you say his name, he's getting close too.

You rub your clit faster, " _God,"_ You almost sob, "I'm com-," Your words faltering as a loud moan escapes your lips. You feel yourself tighten around his cock and fingers as your orgasm radiates throughout your body. Your senses are completely overwhelmed by your orsagm and your mind goes blank, your eyes rolling back into your head. You cry Satoru's name into his shoulder as your body shakes, sinking your nails of one hand into his arm and gripping the bedding in your other. 

After you come down, Satoru keeps pistoning up into you and pushing you down on his cock at the same time, the pace growing more desperate as he focuses on chasing his own release. Pleasure filled groans emerging from his throat every time he thrusts his hips upwards. 

"Oh my god, I-" You can barely get the words out, your pussy completely overstimulated, his fingers still deep in your ass. 

You try and keep yourself tight around him as you gasp and whimper, and he lets out a throaty grunt through gritted teeth.

“Fuuuck, I'm gonna co- _fuck!_ ” The expletive rolls off his tongue as you feel the warm liquid shoot inside you as he reaches his climax. His muscles tensing as he digs his fingers into your hips. 

A perk of being exclusive.

You roll your hips, clenching yourself around him, making his breath catch and body shudder, "Ah! Baby, wait-" 

He gives your ass a playful slap. 

You giggle, "It's only fair." 

You look at him, admiring his satisfied, flushed face. You push his hair away from his forehead, then press your lips to his, your mind still full of static and body tingly. 

He slowly pulls his fingers out of your ass as you kiss, his tongue lazily moving against yours. 

You pull your lips away from his for a moment. Grazing your nose against his affectionately. 

“It feels good when you do that while fucking me.” You say, running your hand up his stomach and chest.

You dismount him and collapse next to him with your head on his chest, he traces his fingers up and down your back.

“Should I relay that to Kento?” He asks, his tone teasing yet genuine.

“You should tell him everything I like,” You say, placing gentle kisses on his chest, “I’m sure he already knows everything you like.”

Satoru lets out a breathy laugh at the comment, “I’ll tell him almost everything, but some things are just for me.”

“Getting possessive?” You tease, tapping your fingers on his chest. 

Satoru scoffs.

He would never admit it if he was. Being jealous has never been in his emotional rolodex.

A few minutes pass before you remember you need to use the bathroom and you sit up. You’re about to leave the bed, then you lean over him, looking into his eyes.

“I want you and Kento to fuck me at the same time, that's my first request.”

He raises his eyebrow a little, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” You nod, “I want to at least try it.”

Both of them inside you at the same time. It was intimidating, but the idea thrilled you. 

“I’m sure we could work something out.” He says with a smirk, “Besides, who can say no to a pretty face like that?”

You smile and he leans up to give you a peck on the lips.

You climb off the bed and walk to the bathroom attached to his bedroom. The obsidian bathtub and black fixtures stand out against the brilliant white marble of the walls and floor. Every which way you turn in this house you're reminded of how wealthy Satoru was. 

_"Some of it's family money, some of it's the job."_ You recall him saying when you had the balls to ask him what he did to live in a house like this. 

_Some family. Some job._ You think to yourself, washing your hands. 

He walks in a few minutes after you and turns on the overly complicated shower that you still can’t figure out how to use. 

He beckons you in and you walk through the glass doorway into the steaming water.

You wonder if Kento will join the two of you in your post-sex routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I'm a total tease and didn't deliver on that Kento/Satoru tag teaming we've all been fantasizing about! Don't worry, this is just the appetizer. I really wanted to develop reader's relationship (both emotional and sexual) with Satoru before moving into the main course. Also, as this is my first explicit fanfiction I'm testing the waters and eager for feedback, so please leave a comment if you'd like! 
> 
> I hope it wasn't too long of a chapter for you guys, there was a lot that I wanted to fit in before moving on. 
> 
> I'm almost 100% positive that this will be a three part fic, but will keep you updated if I add something. 
> 
> Next up Satoru will bring the proposition to Kento, and things get interesting between them.


	2. Dirtbag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kento is having a normal weeknight at home when Satoru interrupts with the proposition, but they get a little distracted first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, 18+ only please!

Kento walks into his apartment and slips out of his shoes, shrugging off his suit jacket before walking to the small kitchen. His apartment is drenched in light from the sunset, illuminating it in orange. He places his bag of groceries he picked up on his way home from work on the counter and begins to carefully lay out each ingredient onto the countertop. Vegetables, noodles, spices, a chicken breast. He sighs, noticing he forgot to buy a lemon. 

It had been a day full of utterly dull meetings with higher ups that could’ve been condensed into a singular email, and all he wanted to do all day is cook himself dinner and unwind from the past few days. And most of all, try and stop thinking about the interaction he had the past weekend with Gojo and his… girlfriend? He hadn’t specified during the introduction and Kento had been thinking about it a little too hard ever since. 

_Maybe the day of reckoning has come and he’s finally begun to settle_. 

But then he thought of the way you looked at him, the way Gojo gave him that _look_ with his arms wrapped around you, a mixture of amusement, taunting and lust. Kento had gotten to know that look after all those times away on missions, late nights working overtime, or arguing over Gojo’s teaching methods in his living room. At first it was paired with words of persuasion, but as the number of times they fell into each other’s beds began to climb, it became wordless. Kento simply met it with a curt, “Not in the mood” or almost violently crashing his lips against Gojo’s and tearing off his clothes. Now, after two months of nothing, there it was again. Except this time he wasn’t alone. 

Kento huffs to himself and unbuttons his dress shirt, sliding his arms out of the sleeves. He walks to his room where he tosses it into the hamper, leaving him in a white undershirt and tan suit pants. He takes out a knife and cutting board and begins to slice up his scallions. 

Turning off the stove he ladles his soup into a bowl and walks over to the couch and flips on the television, searching for a documentary that won some award at a film festival last month. What was the name of it again? It was about a honey bee keeper, he knew that much. He types keywords into the search bar: _honey bees, beekeeper, documentary._

His train of thought is interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He takes it out and stares with slight annoyance at the caller ID, _Gojo Satoru._ The photo Gojo had taken of himself with his tongue sticking out and one eye peeking from under his blindfold is still set as his ID picture. He was going to have to change that. 

Instead of answering the call, Kento declines it and opens a text to him. Before he could type out his message, he receives one form Gojo.

  * _hey!! answer! i know you’re home doing nothing_



Kento knits his eyebrows together and glances at his soup and the documentary pulled up on his television screen. 

_Is it an emergency?_

  * _yes 100%_



Kento shakes his head and takes a deep breath, looks like someone is bored. 

_Stop bothering me. My workday is over, Gojo. I’m busy._

  * _nooooooooo just answer me!!! please kenny i want to talk to you about something ;)_



Kento sneers at the nickname and wink emoji and tosses his phone onto the couch next to him. He presses play on the documentary, sitting back and taking a spoonful of soup into his mouth, the warm spices he seasoned with dancing on his tongue.

About ten minutes pass and Kento relaxes a little as he watches the film intently, no more interrupting texts make his phone buzz. That girl of his probably answered the barrage of text messages he sends her when he’s in need of attention, which Kento knows is extremely often. 

_His girl_ , Kento thought. 

The memories of last weekend came rushing back to the forefront his mind. His eyes unfocus from the screen as he thinks about the way your eyes traced his face, how your body looked as Gojo pressed you against him, Gojo’s hand sliding across your waist as the two of you looked at him as he stood motionless in the threshold. His mind had travelled to places he knew it shouldn’t as he closed the door and walked down the stone path away from Gojo’s house. How did Satoru touch you? How did you touch him? How did you sound when he was fucking you? Would you make the same noises if it was him instead? Kento remembers the way Satoru would groan into his ear, his hands grasping at Satoru’s hips so tight he would’ve bruised him if it were possible. Kento wanted to hear it again. And he wanted to hear you, too. 

He swallows as he feels his cock twitch. He reaches to adjust himself, but his hand lingers on his crotch as he feels himself already half-hard. He blinks, then pushing the shame into a box in his mind, unzips his pants and shoves them to his knees. He tentatively slides his hand beneath the elastic band of his boxer-briefs and wraps his hand around the base of his length, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. Right as he’s about to start moving his hand up, he’s brought crashing back to earth by his phone buzzing next to him and he tears his hand away. 

He doesn’t even look at the caller ID before he answers, he already knows, and he can't seem to stop himself.

“Yes?” Kento blurts out, trying to keep his cool tone, but the feeling of being caught permeating his voice. 

“Yes! You answered!” Satoru’s voice cheers, “You really can’t resist me, can you?” 

Kento ran his hand through his hair that was still styled with hair wax and let out an exasperated breath. Kento didn’t want to admit that he was right, he wanted to tell Satoru to go fuck himself and hang up the phone, but then again he did just almost masturbate to the thought of fucking both Satoru and you. So he was, unfortunately, correct that Nanami couldn't entirely resist him. 

“What exactly do you want to talk to me about, Sato?” 

Satoru let out a little hum, “You know I love it when you call me that, what am I being rewarded for?” 

Kento instantly regrets the name slipping out of his mouth, but there was something that felt so natural about it on his tongue, especially in this moment. _A moment of weakness and horniness,_ Kento thinks, disappointed in himself. He felt like a gross old man. 

“Just answer the question. Don’t waste my time.” 

“I don’t plan on it,” Satoru says coolly, “I’m outside, buzz me in.” 

Kento jumps to his feet, his pants falling to his ankles, his belt clinks against the hardwood floor. 

“Shit, getting undressed already?" Gojo says, "You know I’m trying the exclusive thing out, but I’m sure an exception can be made.” 

Kento dove down and pulled his pants up, his cheeks burning scarlet. _I hate him_. 

“It was my spoon, asshole.” Kento growls the lie into the phone, the heat in his face growing impossibly hotter as he fumbles with his zipper and looping his belt back in place, trying with all his might to get his hard-on to go down. 

“Sure it was, Kenny.” Kento can hear the gleaming expression through the phone as he reluctantly presses the lobby buzzer to let Satoru in the building. 

“Don’t call me that, I hate it.” Kento snaps. 

“Only when you’re in a shitty mood.” Satoru responds, “What floor are you again? Twenty-three, twenty-six?” 

“I’m certain you can bring yourself to remember.” Unexpected sourness veers out of Kento’s mouth, surprising himself. 

Satoru chuckles into the phone, his voice suddenly deeper and raspy, “Oh, I remember.” 

Kento doesn’t respond, just holding the receiver to his ear in anticipation. He hears the elevator doors ding open through the phone and Satoru steps in. 

“See you in a minute, Kent-oh.” Satoru almost whispers in a sing-song tone into the phone. 

Kento clenches his jaw then hangs up the phone, placing it on the coffee table. 

_This is him being exclusive with someone?_ Kento thinks and shakes his head. _Well, it’s not like he said that’s what he was here for. He just wants to talk about something. Something probably idiotic that he shouldn't be letting him into his apartment for._

There’s a melodic knock at the door and Kento strides over and opens it, keeping his expression mildly irritated. Satoru is clad in a black crewneck with the brand name ‘Vetements’ written across the chest, black pants, and a pair of lace up suede ash colored boots. Satoru’s snow-white hair brushes over his forehead and a pair of black rectangular sunglasses sit on his annoyingly perfect nose. 

“God, you really do dress like you’re still twenty-one.” Kento moves to the side to let him through. 

“This sweatshirt alone cost me a hundred thousand yen, be appreciative.” Satoru says as he walks into the apartment, falling back into the cushion of the couch stretching his legs out in front of him. 

“It doesn’t look like it.” Kento sat in the armchair to the side of the coffee table, crossing his ankle over his knee. “You’re almost thirty, maybe lay off some of the streetwear.” 

Satoru shot him a glare that could cut a diamond, “I am not almost _thirty._ ” He says through gritted teeth, then matter of factly he adds, “I’ll be _twenty-_ nine this year.” 

Kento can't help but let his lips curl in amusement at getting under Satoru’s skin. It was a rarity, unless you knew where to poke. Despite having indescribable power as a sorcerer that gave him an intolerable god complex, he was still aging with the rest of humanity. 

“So, what could you possibly need to say to me in person, that’s not work related.” Kento says, taking off his wristwatch and placing it on the side table. 

Satoru stares at the silver watch, then back to Kento, raising his eyebrows. “It looks like you’re not very interested in talking right now.” He comments, a smirk budding on his mouth. 

“I-- uhm,” Kento remembered his unconscious habit of removing his watch once he was ready to have sex, something that Satoru had picked up on after the third time they slept together. That perceptive fuck. “That was unintentional. I… have respect for your relationship. I’m glad to see you with someone, by the way, she seems like a good girl.” 

Satoru sinks back into the couch, the smirk still painted across his face. 

“Yeah she is,” He rubs his eye under his sunglasses, “I do like her a lot, but we’re not labeling it for now. Which is good for me. We just agreed we are ‘exclusively sleeping together’.” 

“Why? Because it’s impossible for you to keep your dick in your pants? This way she can't tell her friends 'my boyfriend cheated on me' it's 'the asshole who I'm exclusively sleeping with slept with someone else', right?” 

Satoru throws a pillow at him, hitting him square in the chest. Kento tosses it back. 

“It’s not my fault so many people want my dick,” He turns to face Kento, grinning, “Gotta give the people what they want.” 

“You're such a dirtbag.” 

“Am I now?” He asks, narrowing his eyes behind the lenses. 

“Yes.” 

Satoru gets up from the couch and walks over to Kento, placing his hands on the back of the chair and armrest, caging Kento in with his body. Their faces were inches apart from each other, Kento could smell the fresh mint coming off Satoru’s tongue. Kento could feel his heart start to beat harder in his chest as he stared into Satoru’s ice blue eyes peeping over his sunglasses. He uncrosses his legs, planting both his feet on the floor. 

“Want me to show you how dirty I can be?” 

Before Kento could think, he grabs Satoru by the collar of his crew neck and crashes their lips together. He could feel Satoru’s satisfied smile against his mouth, and it made him want to punch him in the face. Instead, Kento stands up, his hand still gripping the fabric and his lips still moving aggressively against Satoru’s. Satoru grasps Kento’s hips and presses them against his. Kento grabs onto the sweatshirt fabric around Satoru’s waist, balling it into his fist as his tongue moves into Satoru’s mouth. They grab at each other desperately, their kiss becoming almost sloppy, two months of unspoken tension unravelling in them both. 

“Mmm, that was fast.” Satoru says muffled against Kento’s lips, referring to Kento’s hard-on pressing against his inner thigh. "You flatter me."

“Please shut the fuck up for once.” 

Kento parts his lips from Satoru’s and kicks the coffee table out of the way before shoving Satoru to the ground. Kento pushes his legs apart with his foot before fitting himself in between them. He removes the black frames from Satoru’s face and throws them carelessly aside. Satoru hooks his fingers into Kento’s belt loops and pulls him flush against him, looking up into his eyes. Kento is almost disgusted with how attracted to Satoru he is. Their lips meet again and Kento opens his mouth to slide his tongue against Satoru’s, failing to prevent the moan from coming up his throat. Satoru's lips just felt so soft and good against his. 

Kento feels Satoru tugging his undershirt free from his pants. He sits back on his knees to pull it over his head. Satoru takes the moment to remove his own crewneck and tee-shirt. 

"Fuck." Satoru says breathlessly as his eyes drink in Kento's well defined, muscular frame. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Kento's suit pants. 

"Mhm." Kento says, absent-mindedly gazing down at him. 

Looking over Satoru’s naked torso, Kento taking his hand and trailing it down Satoru’s chest and abdomen, then back up the way it came. Satoru grabs the back on Kento’s neck and pulls him back down into a kiss. Kento moves his lips to Satoru’s neck, then bites into his flesh, eliciting a groan from Satoru. 

Satoru tilts his hips up against Kento’s and Kento pushes against him, desperate for more friction as he feels Satoru hard cock pressing into him. 

Kento kisses down Satoru’s chest and lightly takes his nipple in between his teeth, pulling another groan from Satoru's throat. He sucks gently before biting harder, making Satoru bite down into his own wrist, muffling what Kento swore would’ve been a whimper. 

Kento pulls his mouth away and undoes his belt and unzips his pants and kicks them off. He moves to undo the button of Satoru’s black pants, but pauses when he sees Satoru’s hand grab his. He looks up at Satoru, realizing what they were doing. 

“I… I, uhm, shouldn’t.” Satoru swallows, he looks like the words had choked him. Satoru wasn't used to betraying his sexual desires in the name of a relationship. "I want to, but..." 

Kento sits back on the floor and runs his hand through his hair. 

“Yeah,” Kento breaths, “Sorry.” 

Satoru sits up on his elbows. “For what? I started it.” 

“Still, it was wrong of me,” Kento chuckles bitterly, “Right after I said I respect your relationship, too.” 

“Ehh, don’t beat yourself up. I have to be honest,” He sits with his back up against the couch, “I have a feeling she'd be more disappointed she didn't get to watch than angry.” 

Kento’s eyes grow wide, “ _What?_ ” 

“Yeah,” Satoru says casually, “That’s kinda what I came here to talk to you about.” 

“Your- Your girlfriend wants to _watch_ us?” 

“Hey, I said we weren’t doing the labels thing.” Satoru corrects, pointing his finger at Kento. 

“Who fucking cares, Satoru, answer me.” 

“Oh yeah, no she doesn’t just want to watch,” Satoru says, reaching for his sunglasses, “We talked about wanting to have a third in bed, and I said I thought you’d be a good fit. I mean the way you were looking at her last weekend, Kento, shit, I thought it was gonna happen there and then.” 

Kento stares at him with his mouth agape, unsure how to respond. 

“It’s better it didn’t, though. Now we get to lay ground rules and tell each other what we want, and it’s important to me that she gets what she wants out of it, you know?” Satoru continues.

“So… she wants me to…?” Kento starts, unable to complete the sentence. 

“God, you can get so shy sometimes, no one would ever guess you just threw me to the ground with the intention of fucking me stupid on your living room floor.” 

Kento tries to hide his blush by rubbing his hand over his face. He reaches for his glass of water he had with his dinner and takes a few swigs.

“Yes, she wants to fuck you. In fact, she specified she wants us to fuck her at the same time, we’ve been working on it.” 

Kento chokes, putting his hand over his mouth to catch any water from spewing onto the floor. 

Satoru looks utterly entertained. “You alright?” 

“Fine,” Kento says, clearing his throat, “What, uh, what else did you both talk about?” 

“Happy you’re asking,” Satoru says, his voice surprisingly genuine, “She said she’s cool with us having sex as well. Like I said, I think she gets off on it, so not really a surprise.” 

Kento nods, keeping quiet as he mulls everything over. The timing was just, unreal. He was about to masturbate to the thought of fucking the both of you, now Satoru was in his living room asking him if he wanted to to do just that. This was something that people just fantasized about, at least in Kento’s mind. 

“Kento?” Satoru’s voice has a twinge of concern. Perhaps he was too forward. “You can think about it, we don’t need an answer right away.” 

“Yes.” Kento blurts out, embarrassingly fast. “I-yes.” 

Satoru immediately grins. “Yes! I knew it.” 

“You knew what?” 

“That you’d be into it,” Satoru says reaching for his shirt and sweatshirt, “I mean, who wouldn’t? She’s so fucking pretty and I’m gorgeous.” 

Kento rolls his eyes. 

“You can’t stand that I know you.” 

Kento ignores the comment, “Did you tell her that we have a history.” 

Satoru nods as he pulls his head through his crew neck. “Told her we slept with each other a handful of times.” 

“A handful of times?” Kento repeats and raises his eyebrows, “That's a handful to you?” 

Satoru frowns at him, “Well, how would you describe it?” 

“I would describe it as we were sleeping with each other for a year, semi-regularly.” 

“Yeah, _semi-_ regularly. That equates to a handful.” 

"You're unbelievable." Kento stands up, shaking his head. “So when exactly is this happening?” 

Satoru considers for a moment, “This weekend? You don’t have any elaborate plans, do you?” 

“No, I don’t.” 

“Saturday, then.” Satoru and Kento walk to the front door. “Come around at nine-ish.” 

“Sure, I'll be there at nine o'clock.” 

Satoru places his hand on the doorknob, then releases it, turning back to face Kento. He grabs him by the waist and presses their lips together into a kiss, their tongues meeting for a moment before Satoru pulls away, keeping his face centimeters from Kento’s. For a moment Kento thinks he's changed his mind about sex. 

“Have fun jerking off.” He whispers, his lips curling into a wide grin.

Kento shoves him against the door, his hand in the middle of Satoru’s chest. 

“Get out of my fucking apartment, Satoru.” He says into his ear, his breath giving Satoru chills as it hits his skin. 

“Save that for Saturday, Kento.” 

Kento drops his hand and leans against the wall, reluctantly smiling, “Get out.” 

Satoru laughs as he opens the door and backs out. Kento notices the pink teeth marks on the side of Satoru’s neck as he closes the door behind him. 

Kento walks over and plops down onto the couch, using his foot to pull his coffee table back into place. 

He begins to think about Saturday, and shoves his hand back under the elastic waistband. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanami: I have respect for your exclusive relationship  
> Gojo: *is whore-like*  
> Nanami: Nvm  
> So yeah Gojo Satoru's idea of being exclusive is not fully having sex with someone else. But Nanami is hot, and there's obviously lots of sexual tension still left between them, what do you want from him? But Nanami has agreed to the three way with you with Gojo, so let's celebrate that! And yes, there will be some voyeurism in the grand finale, along with all the other things hinted at! 
> 
> Really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Again, please leave a comment if you'd like! Love getting any feedback. 
> 
> Might write something about Nanami and Gojo exclusively, this chapter was fun to write.  
> p.s. Vetements is an extremely expensive street wear brand for any who don’t know! I can’t imagine Gojo wearing anything other than overpriced brand names. And the documentary Nanami was watching was Honeyland


End file.
